The Detective
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: AU. Whoverse. Sherlock is a Time Lord, Molly was his companion, but he had used the fobwatch to become human. Now is time to be a timer lord again and he has to live John behind. Oneshot. Based on a Tumblr photoset.


Made after a photoset on Tumblr that suggested that Sherlock was a Time Lord who was turn human using a pocket watch and he had to live John behind. The photoset can be find here: post/42700440723/lokis-army-at-221b-thewordasylum on Tumblr I'm under the user name firenzesun you can also find the post under the link fanfic.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"The Universe needs you Detective," said Molly, grabbing his arms, almost begging him, "You are the Detective, a time lord, you can't stay here."

Sherlock continued to say nothing, looking at John.

It couldn't be true, but unless his senses were lying, he could feel the life pulsing in the pocket watch. Ghost of past memories of a whole new life were coming in to his mind. It made sense. More sense that he could have ever know. His entire life was a lie, save for one thing.

"No. I'm not leaving him. Not again," he said.

"You have to," answered Molly, "if you don't the Criminal is going to destroy the Earth and there won't be a John to leave behind."

"Will I remember him?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know," was Molly answer, "You never said it on the video that you left."

"Did I never considered falling in love?" was Sherlock's sad question.

"No," whispered his companion.

"I need to speak with him," he said.

Molly took the hint and left, "Of course you wouldn't fall in love with me even if you were human," she sighed, "And he had to be blonde."

.

Sherlock grabbed John's hand, "We need to talk," he said with serious look.

"What, Sherlock? You're scaring me." John said once he notices his flatmate's eyes, there was a sadness in them that he couldn't pinpoint.

"I need you to promise me that whatever happens, you won't be afraid of me," he said, or begged would be most accurate.

"Well, I'm already scared," admited John, "but not of you, rather, for you."

Sherlock gave him a sad smile.

"And I need you to believe me what I'm about to say to you, no matter how insane it seems,"

"Always," was John's answer.

And Sherlock told him about the TARDIS, about what Molly had said to him, about the adventures he had shared with her, about aliens and the universe, about the Criminal who went under the human name of Moriarty and about time lords and pocket watchs. And John listened.

"Do you believe me, John?" he asked at the end.

"I want to say that I don't, but I made a promise," John answered.

"Then you understand what I have to do?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes."

"It is bigger in the inside," said John when the Detective took him to the TARDIS after defeating the Criminal.

John voice was detached, cold, unemotional. The Detective looked at him with sorrow, he wasn't Sherlock anymore, as Time Lord he wasn't a sociopath anymore, he knew about emotions and used them in his favour. He was even more intelligent and more manipulitive.

But even as a Time Lord, he still loved John. But he wasn't sure if John loved him now.

After the coldness had grown to big, the Detective felt the need to say it.

"The man you loved is still inside me," he said, his voice slightly fearful.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," answered John who had seen the Detective in action, "that man is dead."

The Detective held back this tears.

Molly who had seen it all, tried to help her beloved Detective. It didn't matter if he didn't love her as long as he was happy.

"You could come with us," she offered, "there's adventure, and solving puzzles, life is not that different."

But John had seen the blood in the Detective hands, he had seen the way he manipulated the Criminal into his own doom. Yeah, the Criminal was evil and maybe he had deserved it. But the veteran doctor didn't approve of it.

"No, I shall pass the offer," he said and with that he left the TARDIS and didn't look back.

The Detective was dying. The regeneration energy bursted inside him. And know he went to the 2075, where John's grandson was selling books about "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes".

"Was he happy in the end?" he asked to the man who looked like John when he was in line for the book signing.

The man looked him, and recognizition crossed his features.

"He tried," was the answer.

Because the truth was that John Watson never stopped loving the man that Sherlock Holmes was. And when the initial anger and shock passed he discovered that he even loved the man named the Detective.

But if there's a charestiric of the Detective, is that he only comes one time in each person's life.


End file.
